another problematic generation
by Tomoyo10798
Summary: You are our light, our life, our everything we won't let you die please live to the better future where this war is already over, live and find us again and straighten our wrong. please remind us our past..our dear child
1. Prolouge

**Title: another problematic generation**

**summary: You are our light, our life, our everything we won't let you die please live to the better future where this war is already live and find us again and straighten our wrong. please remind us our past..our dear child**

_**~Prolouge~**_

_a girl was running in the forest, she was running away from a group of men_

_she was out of breath but she keeps on running, she's a full pledge mage but she doesn't want to hurt them. she was scared. she's in the middle of no where who will come to save her?_

_she was quite small for a 15 years old girl, she was a wanderer. but one day she got lost inside some forest and accidentally saw the men who was chasing her kill someone. they are also mage a powerful one that is but if she use her magic they would never stand a chance but she doesnt want that. she don't want to fight them._

_she trips on a small cave it was behind a big stone covered with plants so no one will notice it. she entered the cave and go deeper and deeper and at last she saw light it was the mouth of the cave she hurriedly run. it was beautiful so many types of flower, different kinds of trees she never even saw anywhere, a big lake it was perfect. she walks toward the lake there was a small cabin there she entered_

_"Hello?" she asked as she opened the door but no answer_

_"hello?" she repeated but still no answer_

_she look around and so no one's there the cabin is quite old too.'maybe no one lives here' the girl thought_

_the girl was scared to go outside the place so she lives there for 2 years she practice her full pledge magic even more, she was grown in to a fine young woman well, not her height._

_one day, she was near the entrance of the place picking some herbs to experiments some when the sky became dark and the rain started to fall she entered the cave once again she sat on one corner until the rain stops_

_she was humming a beautiful little tune,_

_"soko de warattete kurenai ka?" _

_chiisai koro hoshi no kazu hodo yume o mite _  
_watashi ga nozomeba nan demo te ni hairu to omotteta _

_demo hoshii mono wa zenbu takai tokoro ni atte _  
_senobi o shite mo todokanai kara miageru no o yameta _

_dakedo ano hi kimi ni deatta... _  
_hohoemi ga kureta umarekita sono imi shitta nda _

_anata ga kono sekai ni iru to omou dake de ikiteikeru _  
_nobashita sono te tsukamu yo nando kujiketa tte kamawanai _  
_norikoeru yo dakara _

_"soko de warattete kurenai ka?" _

_anata ga kono sekai ni iru to omou dake de ikiteikeru _

_anata ga kono sekai ni iru to omou dake de ikiteikeru _  
_nobashita sono te tsukamu yo nando kujiketa tte kamawanai _  
_norikoeru yo dakara _

_"soko de warattete kurenai ka?" _

_she stops and she jumps when she heard some voice "W-who's there?" she stutter_

_"N-No one,I- i am no one" the voice said practically it was tinted with pain_

_the girl was shock and scared when she saw the boy. he has a large wound in his back and so many blood was pouring from it. the girl was really scared but it suddenly changed to worry._

_"You're hurt..." she shout and run to him but when she was midway the man angrily shout "don't.."_

_the girl stop and glare at him making him flinch "why? you're hurt and what do you want me to do? stay here and watch you die?" she shout_

_"Yes..." he said looking away "please... don't come any closer" he continued_

_the girl walks toward him, she can see in his deep black eyes that he's scared of something _

_"NO!" he shout and a large black wave surrounds him killing everything in the cave, he fall in his knees realizing what he has done again. he cried again but stop when a pair of hands hug him, _

_his eyes was wide in shock when the girl said "It's okay, i know you're just scared" _

_"h-how?" the boy asked "Who are you?" _

_"I am mavis who are you?" the girl asked_

_"Zeref" he answered_

_"Now zeref-kun" she kissed his forehead making him calm and fell asleep "let's clean that wound of yours"_

**XOXXOXO**

_**Tomoyo-chan wrote this new story she hopes you all will like it **_


	2. Chapter 1

**Title: another problematic generation**

**Summary: You are our light, our life, our everything we won't let you die please live to the better future where this war is already over. Please live and find us again and straighten our wrong. Please remind us. Our dear child**

**~Chapter 2: fairytail now~**

Fairytail guild~ 20 years after the GMG~

the fairytail guild is still the no.1 guild in fiore it never change for almost 20 years now, but you can never say that nothing change inside

Well, the brawls are a tradition now so it never change but the members is quite old now, old Makarov died almost 10 years ago he was buried in tenjourima island next to the first master mavis vermillion's grave

Laxus was the present guild master. he and his wife was taking over the guild pretty well many people tried to join fairytail but never last a day, you know the everyday brawls are too much for them, they are even lucky if they are just hit by flying tables.

But now fairytail is much worse. Why you say? They have few people who thrashed a whole city in just few days. Sound like someone? yep team natsu but this time it's not them they are always in a SS class mission or sometimes SSS class mission which they simply accomplished in a couple of years or more. They become real strong but still idiots. And these new generations are much troublesome. And like the previous generation they're dumb and idiots too..

The fairytail guild is on with another fight as always. The door slammed open but the people ignored it. a girl entered the guild she had salmon pink hair which tied in braid behind her and chocolate brown eyes. She has large breasts, and a curvaceous body. she wears a black tube with yellow lining and black with yellow lining sleeveless blazer, she also wears a jeans which the right leg is short while the left leg is long she also wears a brown boots that goes up to her lower knee she had a pink with silver lining guild mark on her right arm, behind her is a handsome and quite muscular young man with golden yellow hair and onyx colored eyes. he wears an outfit consists of a sleeveless, gold trimmed, white waistcoat, left open and untucked, exposing his bare chest, black knee-length trousers, a thick red wristband on his left wrist, black open-toed sandals and the scale-patterned scarf he received from his father he had a red with orange lining guild mark on his right back hand .

"Hey, Auntie Mira Can i get some strawberry milkshake" the salmon haired girl shouted mira smiled

"Sure Luna-chan..." mira said as she entered the kitchen to make some milkshake for the salmon haired mage. Well, it's been 24 years but mira still looks young even though she's almost in her fifties few years from now

"Yo, Pinky" a teal haired young man with ocean blue eyes said. he wears a white polo shirt which is unbuttoned showing his bare chest and a dark blue with teal lining fairytail mark on his right chest he also wears a dark blue pants and black shoe

"What did you call me stripper?" the girl who mira called Luna said

"I'm not a stripper, pinky" the boy retorted

"Then where's your clothes, Sam?" a boy with scarlet red hair and dark blue eyes said. his attire consisting of a white shirt under a hooded black coat with dark blue edges, two strings with diamond-shaped pendants hanging down from the hood and a prominent blue with black lining fairytail mark on the left part of his chest, , plus simple, loose, dark pants tucked inside laced boots.

"Gerrard!" the teal haired boy hissed

"Sam!" the red haired boy hissed

"You wanna go, stripper!" Gerrard shouted

"Go on, Smart ass!" Sam shouted back

"Ice make: Floor!" the floor of the guild suddenly freezes making almost everyone slide and trips

Gerrard jump to avoid the previous attack "Meteor!" Gerrard shout he suddenly become fast and move quickly behind Sam

Sam jump backward he opened his hand "Ice make: Prison" a large ice square like caged formed leaving Gerrard inside

Gerrard held up his hand "Heavenly beams" Gerrard releases several powerful beams from his hands toward the ice cage its powerful enough to break it

"Oh boy here they go again" Luna sighed mira who just came out of the kitchen smiles as she look at the two boys who's arguing. Luna and mira ignored the big explosion.

"Hey! They're at it again Pinky" a girl with purple hair and piercing red eyes said with a smirk then glare at Luna. She had a grey bikini top with black blazer and wears a black trouser pants. She's quite small but had a quite curvus body and a B-cup chest

"Heard that you messed up your two missions, metal eating freak" Luna insulted

"Said of the girl who eats fire, you messed up three missions...IN A ROW" the girl laughs. Luna and the girl glares at each other then another girl taps their shoulder

"Mia, Luna behave yourself yuuki is coming" a girl with long mid-back black hair she wears a dark violet bikini top and black had the same figures as Luna she also have some violet arrowhead like line under her eyes and have a barrel full of sake

"Say that to yourself Cornelia you punch two mayors in a row just because they tried to take your sakes away" Luna and the purple haired girl, Mia sigh. The said girl, Cornelia just scratched the back of her head smiling nervously

"Hey it's Yuuki!" Cornelia suddenly shout they all flinched and look at the guild's door but no one's there they sigh and look back to Cornelia again who was pointing at the two boys who was fighting everyone suddenly sweat bullets

"Ice make:..."

"Heaven ..."

But before the both of them finish their move they are both suddenly smack in the head they turned and saw their so called Yuuki really pissed off

She had scarlet red hair and violet eyes that was glaring at all of them. She wears a custom-made black armor by Heart Kreuz smiths, a blue skirt, and black boots. Her Fairytail stamp is blue and located on the middle of her left upper arm.

Next to her is another salmon haired girl with chocolate brown eyes but her looks is much softer than luna she wears a black with yellow lining waist coat and black tube, yellow choker, a black with yellow lining and knee-high leather boots her hair is tied in a braid also bot in a form of a bun clip with a sky blue cloth. Her fairytail stamp is silver with pink lining located at her left arm.

"Hi, Everyone!" greeted of the other salmon haired girl "Yuuki-chan is in the bad mood since she trip and fall on the pit fall I made" she said in a proud voice making everyone sweatdrop

Yuuki glared at the girl "Layla that's not the point!" she hissed

All of them cowered. the table suddenly went back to their proper places don't know how they do it but the guild suddenly turn sparkly

"I just left for a week and many things happen" she hissed making everyone flinch

"Cornelia you punched one political councilor and two mayors then Mia destroyed 1/3 of the town in your two missions" she said sending glares at the two young women making them flinched and sweatdrop

"Sam" she said with a lot of venom in her words making the said boy run behind mira with Gerrard "i heard that you escort a princess wearing just a boxer, and destroyed 1/4 of the townwhen the dark guild attacked and froze few civillians" Sam flinched then glare at Gerrard who was laughing silently

"That is bad.." Layla cut off making yuuki glare at her again but just smile it off

"Gerrard" yuuki hissed making Gerrard flinch "You took a mission to destroy a small dark guild but you destroyed half of the town"

"Luna." she said in much anger everyone look at the bar they heard someone shriek "Uhg. i can't take it anymore you destroy two and a half town in just a week why can't you be like your little sister"

"Layla ever do is dig pit fall and get caught by the enemy she like being the bait" Luna retorted

"I don't want to hear that from you who ever do is get punishment from uncle laxus or mother!" Layla retorted back

They glare at each other then slowly soften

"I'm sorry I didn't mean that…" they both said in unison.

they hugged each other in surprise when yuuki slammed the table

"I will report all of this to master and after your punishment you four are grounded except Cornelia since she didn't destroy any town" the four groan while Cornelia jumped and jugged a barrel full of sake

"Yuuki-chan~ you're so serious~ smile~" a boy with white hair and baby blue eyes purr from the second floor making the red haired girl glare at him

Few swords came flying to the boy cutting few strands of hair from his left side face but his smile is still intact "I have no time to play with you Loue"

"Where's zeke-nii, auntie mira?" Yuuki calmly asked regaining her posture mira smiled at her

"Zeke-kun is on mission and will be back this afternoon" mira said she notice that Yuuki is acting strange

"What's the matter Yuuki-chan?" mira asked worriedly she never saw Yuuki this strange well. Once. And I'm not gonna tell you that reason now.

After few second Yuuki return back and look around "where's Rumi it's rare not to see her here? Haru?" the red haired girl turned to look at the yellow haired boy who was silently eating his supposed to be 'breakfast'

"What?! Don't asked me, I'm not her babysitter you know?!" the yellow haired boy with onyx eyes shouted. he's the only one that can stand up to Yuuki their so called 'boss' even her older brother zeke can't even raise his voice toward her. Haru tied up with yuuki on the S-class exam. Haru and zeke is best friend. Zeke doesn't like an immature fight that's why Yuuki thought he was weak and torture him for a reason.

"Well Rumi follows you wherever you go" Mia said in a ' that's a matter of fact' voice. the others nod in agreement

"Well not today" he shouted then huff back to his seat and returned to eating his food the guild went silent and blinks only the sound of crickets can be heard they look at him like it's all a dream "WHAT!?" they all shout except mira who just smiled at them

_"Is the world gonna end"_

_"Tell me this is all a dream"_

_"You're joking right?"_

_"Impossible"_

_"Totally impossible"_

_"This is a miracle" _

the words reaches even outside the guild making them sweatdrop same with Haru

"Why is Rumi not with you today, Haru?" Yuuki asked curiously

"Actually she's not always _'with' _me she's always _'following' _me. she's not following me today because Kazemilly was on a mission and both Lara and Rumi go with her yesterday since maybe it's a quite dangerous mission...Again." he said irritatedly then returned to his food

"If I remember correctly it's a pretty easy mission and they'll be back this morning" Mira said while drying some few mugs in the bar. Haru hurriedly stand up and walk to the mission board and randomly pick a job

"Auntie mira i'll take this job" he said in a worried voice

"Okay Haru-kun" she writes the job on her log book mira smile sweetly while tapping her pen in the bar table with a 'that will not work Haru' smile

Haru picks up his bag hurriedly but after he opened the door a pair of arms suddenly hugs him well, nearly choked him to death

"HARU-KUN!" the voiced squealed "I miss you" the person who hugs Haru was a girl with dark blue hair with a teal colored headband and teal blue eyes she wears a blue dress that leaves her abdomen exposed and while the back and both side of her abdomen had a black net style cloth covering. her lower dress is cut in the side exposing her smooth thigh with a sky blue with silver lining fairytail guild mark she also wears a pair of two inches high sandal

"Welcome back Rumi" Yuuki greeted making the said girl smile at her "Welcome back Lara, Kaze-chan" she also greeted the two girls behind Rumi the first one had Yellow hair that reach to her near thigh and her bangs are tied in a small ponytail and lightning blue eyes she wears an orange-green dress with a violet heart shape design in the left side waist she also wears a dark brown sandals to complete her attire

The second one look like 14 and had a raven colored hair that is tied in two ponytails. her hair reaches almost the ground since her mother don't like cutting her daughter's hair she also had blue and pink pearl in her hair and she had brown colored eyes she wears a blue-green sun dress with a little flower linings and a black sandals

"How's the mission?" Yuuki asked with a smile crossing her lips

"Its fine" Lara answered her smile look like if it is a weapon it may kill them all in one blow

"What mission did Kaze-chan get now?"

"It's quite easier than the last time" Lara said in a cheerful but poisonous voice that made the others gulp except Yuuki and Haru

"Kazemilly?" everyone looked at the said girl who was secretly excusing herself away from her group

"I Picked another random job and i... accidentally picked another request to defeat 25 monster" Kazemilly said in an innocent tone making few of their guild mates sigh "She's so much like her father" they thought

Then few minutes later

Yuuki was now eating her third slice of blue berry cake, cheese cake, and strawberry cake while Luna and Mia was having a fight which invoke in a much bigger fight when Luna threw a fire punch to Mia which she successfully dodged but hit both Gerrard and Sam which just about to start fighting they flew right to where Yuuki was sitting making her drop her last piece of strawberry cake Yuuki loves her cake more than anything that's why she run toward the two boys to beat them up then the fight get bigger and bigger


	3. Chapter 2

DD42: Yes there will be, and of course next chapter..

SnowFairyPrincess: HAI! Tomoyo-chan too!

**~XOXOXOX~**

**Title: another problematic generation**

**summary: You are our light, our life, our everything we won't let you die please live to the better future where this war is already live and find us again and straighten our wrong. please for us..our dear child**

**~Chapter 3: Zeke and Zema~**

_**~Outside magnolia~**_

**Zeke P.o.V.**

_Sigh._ it's been half a month since i return to fairytail and maybe yuuki was already there and have another torturing mission for me

_Sigh._ and now here i am really slowing my walking pace so that maybe yuuki already picked another job

last time i remember yuuki picked me a job it was horrible i must defeat a hundred vulcans in half a day that's suicide right! but she gave me chance i must defeat all the vulcans in the mountain near the northern part of fiore which would take a 10 year for 5 or more s-class mage and i must do it for only one month. she's crazy i'm telling you.

half a day later i reach magnolia it was almost 3 or 4 in the afternoon. i walk near a big fountain in the central of magnolia and there i saw a small figure. It caught my attention. Well, who would wear a cloaked in the middle of the city? Eh? Right, me! _Sigh._

It was wearing a brown torn or you can call ragged cloaked with really big hood that cover its face. It really got my attention it was looking around like it was looking for something so i went toward the place and it looks at me and tilted its head

"Are you looking for something?" i asked, the person shakes its head

"Then are you lost?" i asked again and it flinch. Bingo.

"So where are you going?" the person looked up but i can't still see the person's face this person is wearing a rather big hood.

"Is there a guild here that's called fairytail?" it asked

"Yes" i answered

"May you please take me there i want to become a member" the person asked again

"Sure come follow me" i led him the way to the guild which is quite simple since the guild is on a top of the hill near the central end of magnolia but the question is how did he got lost when the guild is so big it attract mages and enemies

~ in front of fairytail~

"WOW!" the person shouted in awe it was sparkling the person was sparkling and really amazed how big our guild is.

I looked at her again "by the way, what's your name?"

"Zema" it answered i can't really tell if it is a girl or a boy since he or she moved like a boy but sounded like a girl

"Are you sure of joining our guild?" I asked. Of course, I lived in fairytail since I'm a toddler and only few people can stand a week in our guild and they're all likes fighting

"Yes, someone told me I can find them here" it said

_Them._ who are them?

"Okay, wait for me here" i said the person nods lightly and walk toward a steel bench few feet away from my place

i entered the guild and as normal as it is the guild is on a riot Sam and Gerrard was fighting like always, Mia and Luna was pretty much destroying some part of the guild, Kazemilly was trying to look another torturous job, Cornelia was drinking another barrel of sake, Rumi was stalking haru who was silently eating in the corner, Lara was drying some mugs in the bar, Layla was reading a book and Loue who was being beaten by my dear sister Yuuki

Yuuki?.

Shit. She's here. This will be hell.

Yuuki turned around and stare at me for few second and the guild suddenly stop fighting and stare at me

"Oh Zeke-nii your back uncle laxus had a job for you right?!" she shouted

"I was thinking of taking a break for two months so i passed but i got bored so i took another one" i hoped they believe me i would not take another job from uncle laxus anymore. if yuuki's job is suicide well, uncle laxus's job is hell

"Oh is that so..." she mumbled

"By the way, is auntie mira here right now?" i asked

"What's the matter Zeke-kun?" i turned around seeing auntie mira wearing her smile as always

"I am thinking of finding a partner." i said. i jump when auntie mira's and Lara's eyes suddenly sparkle

"A partner? a girlfriend?" they both shouted while glowing in excitement

"No." i flat-out answered i saw how auntie mira and Lara's disappointed face i knew they were thinking of hooking me up with some girl from the guild

"So who did you pick Zeke-kun?" auntie mira asked preparing her notebook and pen

"hm. I'll take the newbie." everyone looked at me in confusion

"Newbie? Zeke-nii we had a newbie but he quits just a month ago" Kazemilly said still looking for a job. See told you.

and it hit me i forgot i didn't introduce her to them he's still outside "Ah. shit i forgot to introduce her" i hurriedly walk outside then close the door with a loud bang

**~Normal P.o.V.~**

After Zeke leave everyone was still dumbfounded

"Her?" yuuki, rumi and lara murmured

"What's with Zeke-nii?" Kazemilly said holding a piece of paper in her both hands

"don't know" Luna and Mia both said then peek on the paper Kazemilly was holding

**PLEASE HELP US:**

**RELEASE ALL THE CAPTURED CITIZEN'S CHILDREN FROM A CURSE CAVE**

**REWARD: 800,000 jewels**

Luna and Mia sweatdrop as they stare at Kazemilly

a minute later Zeke returned behind him was a small person. The person was wearing a ragged cloak

"Here! i saw her in the city looking for fairytail he wants to join our guild" Zeke said

"Oh! a newbie!" Cornelia shouts from the other corner of the guild with three barrels of alcohol surrounding her "Do you drink?"

"No." 'He' shyly answered

Everyone run toward the mysterious person Zeke found

"What's your name?" someone asked

"Zema" 'he' answered

"Kind of girlish for a boy" Mia retorted

"Uhmm. Ano"

"Yup but it's cute" Luna said

"Eh?"

"How old are you?" Lara said

"Eh! 19"

"19. Huh. You're a year older than me" Yuuki said eating her velvet chocolate with cherry cake

"What!" Luna and Mia shout

"You're small for your age like metal brain here" Luna teasingly said while pointing at Mia

"Huh?! I'm not small Flame brain!" Mia shouted

"HUH?"  
"HUH?"

Then again as normal as fairytail the brawl start again but stop

Zema and Zeke was sitting on the bar since mira was out shopping for ingredient just a minute ago Lara was in charged

"My regular Lara" Zeke said

"Okay" Lara said with her angelic smile which she inherited from her mother

"How about you Zema-kun?" Lara said turning to Zema his face is covered with the large hood so they can't see his face

"Something edible" Zema said making Lara laughs

"Everything i make is edible. But sure, i will make you something delicious"

Few minutes later Lara came out holding two trays

"Here! Zema-kun" Lara said handing him the trays Zema glowed in amusement and eat hurriedly like a small kid

"Here is yours Zeke-Nii" Lara said giving Zeke a blue cocktail alcohol drink

"Thanks" after Zeke finish his drink he walk down to the mission board and pick an S-class mission

"I'll Take this Lara" Zeke said Lara studied the mission

**WE NEED HELP**

**PLEASE HELP US REGAIN OUR PEACEFUL VILLAGE BY DESTROYING THE CURSE PUT IN OUR VILLAGE **

**REWARD: 12,000,000 jewels**

**"**Sorry Zeke-nii but this is a mission you need at least 8-10 member" Lara said apologetically

"Okay." Zeke suddenly stand up making everyone turn to him

"As i said earlier i am forming a team and i picked Kazemilly" the said girl jumped in excitement

"Gerrard and Sam" Zeke continued the two boys just glare at each other

"Mia and Luna" the two girls wanted to retort but stop when Yuuki glare at them

"Layla and Zema" he said making them all looked at him quizzically

"But… Zeke-nii?" Luna and Mia both said making Zeke turn to look at them

"Zema-kun is just a newbie and you're taking him on an S-class mission" Zeke looked at them dumbfounded

"Oh Lara I'll change the mission 'since' the member I picked is 'not yet' an 'S-class' mage" Zeke shout with a sarcastic voice

"Wait Zeke-nii!" the girls both said

"What?" he innocently answered

"I think Zema-kun will need some experience right?" Luna and Mia said. Zeke just smiled at them

"When will we take off zeke-nii?" Kazemilly asked

"Tomorrow" zeke answered

"But I have another mission" Kazemilly said swinging the piece of paper she's holding

"Yeah me too... zeke-nii" Mia said

"Me three" Luna said in a disappointed face

"How about you Gerrard? Sam? Layla?" the two boys suddenly jumped and shake their head

"I picked one but Kazemilly beat me to it" Sam said while the said girl just sticks her tongue out at Sam

"I also got interested in one of the job but like Sam Kazemilly beat me to it" Gerrard said making the guild sigh

"Uhmm… I'm thinking of just reading my new bought books from our last job" layla said holding a book already everyone just sigh again

"Okay Sam, Gerrard, Layla, Zema, and me will take off tomorrow… the rest Luna, Mia, and Kazemilly will go to your own mission then we'll meet at Glasgow port in 14 days" zeke said making them smile

"We'll take some side-mission, lara-nee" gerrard and sam said in unison "So it won't be boring"

"Don't you agree zeke-nii?" they unison shouted again

"sure" zeke said


	4. character's profile

**here it is DD42...Character's profile (a)**

/Zema ; ? (magic); (parent) ? ; 19 ; ? (hair) and green eyes

XZeke Fernandes; re-quip and heavenly body; 19; son of Jellal and Erza Fernandes; blue hair, brown eyes

XLoue Dreyar: Lightning dragon slayer 4th generation; 19; son of Laxus and Mirajane Dreyar; white hair and yellow eyes

XHaru Dragneel; fire dragon slayer 4th generation; 18; son of Natsu and Lucy Dragneel: yellow hair and onyx eyes

/Yuuki Fernandes; re-quip; 18; daughter Jellal and Erza Fernandes: red hair, violet eyes

/Lara Dreyar: Take-over:demon magic; 18; daughter of Laxus and Mirajane Dreyar; yellow hair, lightning blue eyes

/Rumi Fullbuster; Ice-make and Water magic; 18; daughter of Gray and Juvia Fullbuster; dark blue hair and light blue color eyes

/Cornelia Groh: Card magic; 18; daughter of Cana and Bacchuss Groh; black hair and brown eyes

/Luna Dragneel; Celestial dragon slayer 1st generation; 17; daughter of Natsu and Lucy Dragneel ;salmon pink hair and chocolate brown eyes

/Layla Dragneel; Celestial dragon slayer 1st generation; 17; daughter of Natsu and Lucy Dragneel ;salmon pink (a little lighter) hair and onyx brown eyes

/Mia Redfox: iron dragon slayer 4th generation; 17; daughter of Gajeel and Sharon(OC) Redfox; purple hair and red eyes

XSam Fullbuster: Ice-make; 17; son of Gray and Juvia Fullbuster; ocean blue eyes and silver blue hair

XGerrard Fernandes; heavenly body magic; 17; son of Jellal and Erza Fernandes; Scarlet red hair and dark blue eyes

/Kazemilly Conbolt; rainbow fire: 14; daughter of romeo and wendy conbolt; raven hair and brown eyes


	5. Chapter 3

_actually tomoyo-chan is thinking that she wouldn't update till there aren't many reviews since she thought her story isn't good enough_

**Title: another problematic generation**

**summary: You are our light, our life, our everything we won't let you die please live to the better future where this war is already live and find us again and straighten our wrong. please remind us our past..our dear child**

Chapter 4: Zeref has a daughter?

Zema's P.o.V

I slept at the guild for the night, The next day at the guild, as expected mira-san and lara-san came first until the guild was full again I wake up at 9 and gone straight to the bar where zeke was sitting

"Good morning Zema-kun!" lara greeted

"Morning" I greeted back

To waste time since the other member is still not here zeke and I began to watched the fight of the guild which Zeke said they done everyday

Luna's P.O.V.

"Lara, could you give me a milkshake?" I said

"Sure, Luna" Lara smiled back at me then minutes later she gave me my milkshake. To tell you the truth Lara is one of the people from our generation I really respect. She's beautiful, talented, kind, gentle, smart, industrious, and strong, she's almost perfect but she got a really short temper like his dad

"So off to your job today?" she asked

"Yup. It's an easy one since auntie mira won't give me a good one" I said. Well its true Auntie Mira said that Uncle Laxus said I can't take job which involves dark guilds. _Sigh_

"Yosh! I'm off flame brain" Mia shouted which irritated me I hate that nickname.

"Go and don't come back" I shouted she just grinned back at me. The hell was that?

"Wait? Ain't the train to the place she's going will arrived one hour from now? Where's she going?" Kazemilly said next to me. This girl is one of the fourth generation dragon slayers like me she's super strong she almost passed an S-class exam last year but she got lost on tenjourima. She's a cute hot-headed girl who loves torturing mission and troublesome things. It might not look at the first sight but she is. Totally.

"Xerxes" Cornelia shouted from afar. Yup I remember that guy, Xerxes Eucliffe son of Sting and yukino Eucliffe, from sabertooth Mia got really fond of that guy. I don't know why. She said she doesn't know either she always got a funny feeling whenever she's with him. That's all I know

Lara's P.O.V.

I heard Luna and kazemilly's conversation just now they really want to know what's the funny feeling mia's talking about especially Luna. Luna and Mia is both dragon slayer maybe they inherit they're denseness from their father

Luna and Kazemilly looked at me curiously, I opened one of mother's mission books

"Mia chose a mission which needed two people but from different guilds and the partner guild master pick is Sabertooth" I said

"Mia and Xerxes sitting on a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G" loue hummed from the second floor few moments later few metals around him moves and practically tied him upside down

"She heard you…" the guild mumbled while i just smile

Loue electrified the irons and turn it to dust…everyone stop for a moment. When loue smiled at them they sight on relief loue-nii maybe inherit mom's long temper but he does inherit's papa's attitude when he snapped he destroy everything on his way, beat everyone, annoying everyone and only papa or mama can stop him

Normal P.o.V

"Zeke-kun! Are they still not here?" lara asked

"Lara please stop asking like you're coming with us and you're not so please be patient" zeke said in his cool tone

Lara suddenly smacked the table making a big thud everyone looked at her and gulp except for Yuuki who was busy eating her cake

"Okay, okay… they're still not here maybe they're.." zeke was cut off by a loud explosion from outside

"Fighting again" he continued with a sigh lara smiled beside him

Zema stare at zeke as his face expression changed from worried to angry she followed zeke outside

Lara, Luna and Kazemilly sigh at the scene. Gerrard and sam is fighting again gerrard was using his ice-make sword while gerrard is a giant metal sword as the sword collide with the others explosion occurred, the ground to shook, and crack.

"This is the last straw Sam!" gerrard hissed as his eyes burned with anger

"Like I care!" Sam shouted as he swung his sword around making many icicles' toward gerrard

Gerrard avoid the attack

The both of them continue their fight in colliding sword, on the other side Zema was worried at the both of them Zema is not the kind of person who liked fighting rather she liked peace and quiet like her old home but her Grandmother and Auntie told her to join fairytail but for what reason?

A few memories float inside Zema's mind but she just shrugged it off but as soon as she returned her look at the two guys a large rock was flying right at her but before it reach her it was smashed into pieces

Everyone turned to look at a rather really angry zeke in his heaven's wheel armor, he had plated armor which look like a waist coat but his chest are left uncovered and he had a large metal wing that appear to be made of individual blades as well as a wing-like head piece

15 sword are flying circling around him his face is really pissed

"We waited for half an hour only seeing you fighting outside" Zeke said filled with anger sam and gerrard just gulp at this sight just because when zeke snapped no one can stop him except his mother erza and her sister but she's busy eating her cake inside the guild ignoring everything around her.

"Feel the loved from my wonderful swords '_Dance, my Blades_'" zeke said making both of them run as the 15 sword run after them zeke look at them like his relieving stress the guild just sigh

After half an hour, Sam and Gerrard was severely punished by zeke

Kazemilly was healing the both of them from the deadly attack zeke just gave them when Layla came

"What happen here?" she asked everyone looked at her in shock she was pulling a rather large waggon

"Uhmm…Layla what's all that?" Gerrard asked

"It's some book Terrence gave me and mama send me some unique books from their mission I'm thinking of reading the along the way." Layla explained "Am I not supposed to carry them?" Layla explained

"YES!" all of them shout

After Layla put the book back to her room. they started to walk to the train when they reached the train station

Zeke and Sam was beside each other while Gerrard and Zema was seating beside each other zeke was infront of Gerrard while Zema is infront of Sam

while layla was busy reading some new bought books behind zeke's seat

"Who are you again?" Sam and Gerrard both asked and then glared at each other as soon as zeke looked away

"Zema" Zema answered "How about you two?"

"I'm Gerrard Fernandez a heavenly body mage, zeke-nii's younger brother" Gerrard said

"I'm Sam Fullbuster an ice-make mage" Sam said

"and thats Layla Dragneel"

"What's your magic Zema-san?" Gerrard asked the other two look at Zema curiously

"My magic…is…Uhmm" Zema stuttered

"What's the matter?" zeke asked

"Well…Auntie Echo said my magic is somehow complicated for the mages of fairytail" Zema said

"It might be a lost magic so it's okay" zeke said as he gave Zema a smile

"Heavenly body and Ice-make is also a lost magic right, re-equip too"

"That's right but our lost magic is already known yours maybe part of the unknown lost magic, that's why it's hard to ask" zeke said

"My magic is too hard to understand"

'

Few hours later they reach their destination the Kurogami (Black God) City

"Wow!" Zema exclaimed

"What's wrong Zema-san? It seems like this is the first time you've been in a city are you?" gerrard said as he sweatdrop same with Sam as Zema point at almost everything on the city

"Zeke! Zeke! What's that?!" Zema shout as she point at an ice cream stand

"That's Ice cream" Zema suddenly glowed much to the boys shock

"I want…" she mumbled

"I want that!" Zema shouted as she pulls zeke to the ice cream stand

After they bought the ice cream, they went to the house in the mission paper, it was a big mansion

Zeke knocks continuously on the door then stop when a maid opens the door

"You may enter" the maid said "The master waits inside"

Zeke and the others enter the house on the living room an old man sat on a wheelchair he looks like he's in his eighty's

"Are You the Fairytail mage?" the old man asked

"Yes" they answered

"We got your mission" zeke said waving the piece of paper

"Can you find it? The flower?" the old man asked again

"We think so, do you have any clues to where we can find it?" zeke asked

"Yes, I have a map" the old man said

One of the maids gave zeke a big map, Zema stare at it closely "I know that place!" Zema shouted

"That is Serenade, the island of light" Zema said

"That's right" the old man said with a smile

"Where will you use the twilight flower?" Gerrard asked

"For my daughter" the old man said

"Okay, we will leave at dawn" zeke said

The next day the old man gave them a big boat to use to the island

The serenade is an island just next to tenjourima, like tenjourima it is also a sacred island for its magical flower 'serenade twilight'. The flower can heal any sickness and any injuries and at the same time it can almost heal even the near dying people

"How much do you know about serenade Zeke-nii?" Gerrard asked

"Not much, but I don't know if it's all true" zeke said with a tint of worriedness

A day later they arrived at the island but much to their shock the island is covered with darkness, everything in that place reeks evil

"And they call this island of light" Sam sarcastically said

"This island was once a place of light before Zeref visited this place" a voice said making the four of them turn around and saw a large group of men behind them

"Everything and everyone died, but a legend said that this is the place where…" a blacked haired man said

"Zeref daughter lies" he continued


	6. Chapter 4

**Title: another problematic generation**

**Summary: You are our light, our life, our everything we won't let you die please live to the better future where this war is already over. Please live and find us again and straighten our wrong. Please remind us our past. Our dear child**

Chapter 5: Who are you?

"Who are you?" zeke asked

"Who are we? We are the new generation of the Eisenwald guild" the brown haired man said

"We are here to search for Zeref's daughter" another man said

"Zeref don't have a daughter" Gerrard and Sam shouted angrily

"Yes, he does" the blacked haired man answered

"How so?" Sam asked making the three men laughs at him

"We found a scroll written hundred years ago, a demon falls in love with a fairy for their loves is so strong that even death can't keep them apart, then one day a girl with a blood from both demon and fairy is born" the brown haired man said

"That girl is daughter of Zeref, she's the daughter of both light and darkness, life and death, chaos and peace but only she can chose what path she will go" zeke continued much to a shock to all of them

"You know that, boy" a large white haired man said

"No, but you're right Daughter of Zeref lies here in Serenade but maybe she's long gone, because you're not the first one that came here" Zeke said

"Loue, me and Team Natsu of Fairytail came to this island ten years ago we search the whole island but we found nothing" Zeke continued but before he finished what's he's talking about he was tied by few men same with Gerrard, Sam and Zema

"You're wrong, she's here right now" the man said

The white haired man's men carried the four of them with him to the cave. But as expected, they found nothing which angers the white haired more.

"The hell is this!" the white haired man shouted kicking the white sand

"I told you she's long gone" zeke laughs. He earn a punch and a kick from the white haired man then he pulls zeke closer to him, face to face

"What else do you know about this island kid?" the white haired man said

"Why would I tell you?" zeke laughs the man throws zeke hard enough to make three trees to fall

"Is this all you got" zeke said again as his blood flow from his head to cheek

"Zeke!" Zema shouted

"Zeke-nii!" gerrard and sam shouted

"Shit" gerrard cursed as he struggle to escape from the rope

The white haired man picks up zeke again choking him

"STOP!" Zema shouted all of them turn to look at Zema "Please, let go of zeke" Zema cried

The white haired man let go of zeke and walk to Zema, he look at Zema's face his eyes widen as he look at Zema's face

"What?" Zema asked

"Is something wrong old man?" his men asked

"Take this one to the boat" he said. Three of his men carried Zema away from the three

"Hey let me go! Let me go!" Zema shouted "Zeke!"

Zeke's eyes widen as those men carried Zema away

"Oh kill those three" the white haired man continues

Gerrard and sam looked at zeke and smirked "I think it's better if you all run now" gerrard said

"Huh?" the white haired man turns around seeing his men backing away from the three. Zeke is covered with dark aura his rope started to break

"What the…?! That rope can repel any magic" the white haired man shouted

"Then you didn't know who your bumping to" sam said laughing

Five men flew infront of zeke, gerrard and sam who are now free from the rope

"So you are the fairytail mages, we loathes fairytail, we will love to kill you three" one of the men said, he had blue-green hair

"I don't have time for the five of you" zeke said "Meteor" he chanted and suddenly disappear and run fast to follow Zema

"Tsk…one got away" one of the men said

"That's alright you five still have us to play with" sam said licking his wounded index finger

"Like you two could defeat us." The third man said laughing in full mockery

"Well, if that's the way you think" gerrard says as he, stretch up like sam

"we might be outnumbered but it doesn't mean we can't defeat you" sam said as he looked at them with a menacing aura

"Meteor!" gerrard chant the five men was really shock as gerrard came close contact and kick no.2 away from them

"Heavenly beam!" He casted now seven beams soar up in the sky and fall back hitting no. 4,5, and 1

"Now, now that's weak having thrown away by this weakling I didn't even move an inch" Sam said in mockery, earning a glare from gerrard

"A weakling, huh? Try this!" he chanted something then suddenly Gerrard was covered with fire burning up like a big ball on the sky

"Fire?" Sam murmured then smirked

"Ouch! That hurts it burns me" Gerrard said as he falls into the flat ground

"Ha!ha!ha! Burns you? That's new" Sam laughs

"Yup.. it did" Gerrard said quite amused

"Now that's news" Sam said suddenly a fire surrounded him and the ground shook and form a wall around sam

"Alright let's continue" gerrard said

"Your friend is burning you won't help him I thought that's fairytail?" no. 3 said

"Yes we are fairytail and we don't leave our nakama behind but that doesn't mean every time a friend is in trouble you need to help them you also tries to stand back so your friend will know how to stand up again" gerrard said looking at them straight with an evil smile "And we can defeat you all…!" gerrard said as the rock exploded revealing sam who had an evil smirk in his face.

"TSK.!" the five men run toward them when suddenly three men suddenly disappear with sam and gerrard making the two left stop

"Where are they?" the first man asked

"Here!" gerrard whispered in his ear

**XOXOXOX**

**DD42: thank you for the advice tomoyo-chan is happy **


End file.
